charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Perks of Being a Whitelighter/Plot
Leo and Cole are in the waiting room of the Knox Academy, hoping to get information about the Ancient Athame from Montgomery Knox. Cole is frustrated that they have to wait and ask Leo why they didn't just go to Magic School, to which Leo replies that Magic School has nothing on the weapon. They are then called into the headmaster's office. Paige is preparing to see one of her charges, though according to Piper, Leo told them it was better to stay together. Paige replies that they are always in some kind of danger and that she cannot abandon her responsibilities. Phoebe agrees, though Piper notes that Leo was really nervous and that this threat was different. Paige leaves anyway. Paige arrives at Aidel's house and finds the living room filled with black cats. Leo and Cole meet with Knox, who asks Leo why they bothered to come, as the academy does not get involved in matters between good and evil. Leo says that Knox helped them before, to which Knox replies that he only helped because the balance of all magic was disrupted by Rennek. He is not willing to help the sisters in another conflict with evil. thumb|250px|Knox attacks Cole. Cole becomes angry. Knox suddenly attacks him because he read his mind and knew that Cole wanted to threaten him. Leo threatens Knox as well, though Knox is unimpressed due to Leo being just a mortal. He proceeds to propose a deal. He will offer the information, and in one month, he will ask them and the sisters for a favor. A devastated Prue steps out of the nexus of the All. The tattoos on her arm spell out an ominous warning; “One will die and one will rise”. Paige finds a book on Egyptian mythology and a spell book opened on the “Reveal Your True Self” spell. She lures the cats with her shoelaces and orbs them to the manor. At the manor, Phoebe informs Piper that Coop is on his way, while Henry offered to stay at Cupid's Temple with the kids. Phoebe says Coop is nervous about the athame as well. When Piper asks how they have never heard of it, Phoebe reminds her that Coop is even older than Leo. The sisters joke about their tendency to fall for older guys until they hear a crash in the attic. Piper and Phoebe rush to the attic and find Paige with the cats. Paige explains that Aidel cast a spell while having cats on his mind, which caused the spell the transform him into a bunch of cats. She then says they will need a Power of Three spell to reverse it. As the sisters head downstairs, Leo and Cole arrive. The sisters use a spell to return Aidel to normal and Paige sends him home. Having agreed to the deal, Cole shares what they have learned from Knox with the sisters. Years ago, the right-hand man of the Source of All Evil tried to obtain the athame. The Source quickly had the demon executed, as demons fear oblivion as much as mortals. Cole tells the sisters that having your soul destroyed is a fate far worse than being sent to the demonic wasteland. Leo adds that the athame is indeed real, but that it has to be activated first. To activate the Ancient Athame, it requires the blood of the wielder, the blood of a witch, the blood of an Innocent and the blood of someone caught between life and death. Cole is one of the last, which was why Valen targeted him earlier. Meanwhile, Valen is shown obtaining the other bloods form his own arm, and by killing a blond witch and an elderly man. thumb|Death appears before Faith. Phoebe asks why Valen needed the stolen shillelaghs. Cole and Leo explain that a low-level demon like Valen needs more magical power to wield the athame, and that he corrupted magical artifacts to get that power. Piper notes that all they have to do is stop Valen from getting to Cole, though Cole replies that he is not the only being caught between life and death. He tells the sisters that Valen could be activating the athame as they speak. At the site of a car crash, the Angel of Death appears before a young woman named Faith and helps her cross over. Valen then appears and abruptly stabs the Angel, activating the Ancient Athame and possibly killing Death. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 10 Plots